A merry little Christmas
by kslchen
Summary: "Weihnachten des Jahre 1979. Kein weißes Weihnachten, aber dafür klirrend kalt. Im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer des Hauses in Godric's Hollow, in dem unsere Geschichte spielt, war es dagegen ebenso warm wie es still war."


_Eine weihnachtliche kleine One-Shot, die seit einem Jahr unfertig auf meinem Computer herumstaubt und jetzt endlich beendet und in die Welt geschickt wurde. Hoffe sie gefällt euch und einen schönen ersten Advent wünsche ich._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „Weihnachten des Jahre 1979. Kein weißes Weihnachten, aber dafür klirrend kalt. Im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer des Hauses in Godric's Hollow, in dem unsere Geschichte spielt, war es dagegen ebenso warm wie es still war."_

**A merry little Christmas  
**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be out of sight. _

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

Der Himmel war eisblau und die Sonne schien strahlend hinab und es mag überraschend klingen, dass es war Weihnachten. Das Weihnachten des Jahre 1979. Kein weißes Weihnachten, aber dafür klirrend kalt.

Im gemütlichen Wohnzimmer des Hauses in Godric's Hollow, in dem unsere Geschichte spielt, war es dagegen ebenso warm wie es still war. ‚Potter' verkündete das goldene Schild neben der Haustür, doch die Menschen, die davor standen, warfen nicht einmal einen Blick darauf.

Sie schienen zu wissen, wo sie hinwollten. Einer von ihnen, ein schwarzhaariger Mann um die zwanzig, namentlich Sirius Black, drückte auf die Klingel und sein genervter Gesichtsaudruck bewies, dass er dies zum wiederholten Male tat.

„Wenn nicht gleich jemand aufmacht, sprenge ich die Tür", knurrte er schlecht gelaunt und drückte ein weiteres Mal auf den goldenen Knopf.

„Ich würde es lassen", riet Alexandra Potter, eine braunhaarige Frau Mitte vierzig, „die Schutzzauber würden dich wahrscheinlich umbringen, bevor du ‚Ich bin's' sagen kannst."

Das schien dem jungen Mann durchaus bewusst, heben tat es seine Laune aber nicht gerade. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Lily darauf bestanden hat, dass die Schutzzauber noch nicht einmal für mich aufgehoben werden", beschwerte er sich.

„Ich kann sie durchaus verstehen", bemerkte Sara Potter, ein etwa neunzehnjähriges Mädchen mit einer undefinierbaren Haarfarbe, die weder blond, noch rot oder braun, sondern irgendetwas in der Mitte war, und grinste, „ich würde es auch nicht wollen, dass du zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten _hereinplatzt_."

Die Zweideutigkeit in ihren Worten blieb wohl niemandem verborgen und entlockte hier und dort ein schwaches Grinsen.

„Und abgesehen davon ist es, rein vom Standpunkt der Sicherheit betrachtet, durchaus vernünftig", fügte Harold Potter, Alexandras Mann, hinzu. Er war Ende vierzig und mit den wirrsten schwarzen Haare gestraft, die jemals ein Mensch hatte ertragen müssen.

„Sehe ich ja ein", klingte Remus Lupin, etwa im Alter von Sirius und mit einer Haarfarbe ausgestattet, die besagter Sirius gerne als ‚braunsilbrig' bezeichnete, sich in das Gespräch ein, „aber wir frieren uns hier draußen trotzdem den…ähm…"

„…Arsch ab", vervollständigte Emily Reynolds, blond, blauäugig und etwa in seinem Alter, den Satz ungeniert, als Remus abbrach.

„Man könnte mal ums Haus 'rum gehen und gucken, ob sie im Wohnzimmer sind", schlug Candice McDouglas vor und strich sich etwas unsicher die kinnlangen schwarze Haare zurück.

„Geniale Idee", bemerkte Sara und hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter, um sie mitzuziehen.

Der restliche Teil der Gruppe, also Alexander und Harold, Remus, Emmy, Bertha Huber (zwanzig und mit dermaßen langen braunen Haaren ausgestattet, dass der tägliche Zeitaufwand zum Kämmen bei circa 2h liegen musste), Peter Pettigrew (neunzehn und ebenso klein, wie sein aschblondes Haar strähnig war) und das Ehepaar Rose und Adam Evans (beide etwa in Alter der älteren Potters und er, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Dunkelblond, mit feuerrotem Haar).

Sirius hingegen stemmte die Fersen in den Boden und weigerte sich, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Auf mehr oder minder besorgtes Nachfragen seitens Candys, antwortete er nur, dass er ganz sicher nicht sehen wollte, was er „vielleicht zu sehen bekommen" würde.

Es folgte allgemeines Augenrollen und das unausgesprochene Einverständnis, ihn einfach dort stehen zu lassen und so wandten sich die anderen zehn einfach um und machten sich auf den Weg um das Haus herum.

Sirius blieb zwar noch ungefähr drei Sekunden stehen, wo er war, entschied dann aber, dass er traumatische Erlebnisse den abgefrorenen Gliedmaßen dann doch vorziehen würde und rannte laut rufend hinterher.

Als er hinter dem Haus ankam, sah er die anderen auf der Terrasse stehen und durch die großen Fenster in das potter'sche Wohnzimmer sehen.

Die Erwachsenen hatten diese ganz bestimmte Art Lächeln im Gesicht, die genau sagte, dass sie gerade an die Vergangenheit dachten, die Mädchen wirkten völlig hingerissen und Peter und Remus tauschten einen grinsenden Blick.

Sirius trat näher und warf ebenfalls einen Blick ins Haus. Er erkannte James Potter, seines Zeichens Sirius bester Freund, zwei Monate älter als dieser und mit den selben störrischen schwarzen Haaren gestraft wie sein Vater, der neben dem hübsch geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum an der Wand lehnte.

Auf seinem Schoß ruhte der Kopf seiner Frau Lily, geborene Evans, einer hübschen rothaarigen Hexe von neunzehn Jahren und mehr als 6 Monaten (wie sie zu betonen pflegte).

Lily hatte die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht der hellen Wintersonne zugewandt und lächelte leicht, aber es war nicht genau ersichtlich, ob sie jetzt schlief oder nicht. James sah auf sie hinab und schien außer ihr nichts mehr wahrzunehmen.

Seine rechte Hand streichelte ihr Gesicht, während die andere mit ihrer Linken verflochten war und auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. Alles in allem wirkten sie nicht so, als wären sie erpicht darauf, aufzustehen oder sich sonst irgendwie groß zu bewegen.

„Wir frieren uns hier draußen zu Tode und die beiden _kuscheln_?", Sirius schien nahezu beleidigt.

„Sieht fast so aus, Pad", Remus bemühte sich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Sirius schnaubte und erinnerte dabei – mit viel Fantasie – durchaus ein bisschen an ein wütendes Pferd.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, stupste die Sonnenbrille, die er unabhängig von Wetter und Jahreszeit, immer im Haar trug, auf die Nase und murmelte ein paar Worte.

Bevor irgendwer anderes reagieren konnte – und es war nicht so, als hätte Remus es nicht versucht – kam ein dermaßen gleißendes Licht aus Sirius' Zauberstab, dass sich alle geblendet abwenden mussten.

Sekunden später war der Spuk vorbei und ein grinsender Sirius schob die Sonnebrille zurück ins Haar und den Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche.

Ein Blick nach innen zeigte ihm, dass James sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen weggedreht hatte und mit seiner rechten Hand Lilys Augen abzudecken versuchte. Jetzt blinzelte er, sah zum Fenster und fixierte Sirius mit einem mörderischen Blick.

Währendessen hatte Lily schon bereits aufgerappelt, löste vorsichtig ihre Hand aus James Griff und versuchte mit der anderen, ihre Haare zu glätten.

James stand ebenfalls auf und trat näher ans Fenster heran, ein altbekanntes Funkeln in den Augen und musterte die Versammlung draußen mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Lily trat hinter ihn, legte ihre Arme um ihn und warf den anderen über seine Schulter ebenfalls einen recht herausfordernden Blick zu.

Sie sagte irgendetwas, worauf hin James erst lachte, dann nickte. Lily grinste ebenfalls diabolisch und vollführte eine Handbewegung. Nur Nanosekunden später spürte man drinnen wie draußen ein altbekanntes Prickeln, als die Schutzzauber herunter gefahren wurden.

„Na endlich", murmelte Sara, die am nächsten an der Tür stand und griff nach der Klinke. Problemlos ließ sich die Türe öffnen und Sara trat ein.

Die anderen folgten, einer nach dem anderen, doch gerade als Sirius, der am weitesten entfernt gewesen war, ebenfalls eintreten wollte, vollführte Lily dieselbe Handbewegung und die Schutzzauber schnellten wieder hoch.

Es dauerte gut und gerne zehn Minuten, bis Lily sich erbarmte und Sirius hereinließ. Auf einer verstimmte Frage seinerseits, („Warum bei Grindelwald hast du das gemacht? Ich wäre beinahe erfroren.") grinste sie, gab eine nonchalante Antwort („Das Schicksal und ich brauchen keine Gründe. Merk dir das für die Zukunft.") und verschwand in der Küche.

James hielt sich zurück und beobachtete den Schlagabtausch grinsend, wie auch die anderen es taten.

Jetzt jedoch stieß er sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, gestikulierte in Richtung der großen Tanne und sagte: „Ihr könnt die Geschenke unter den Baum legen. Bescherung gibt's nach dem Essen."

(A/N: Ja, ich weiß, dass die Engländer andere Weihnachtsbräuche haben, als wir, aber darüber sehe ich jetzt mal hinweg.)

„Wie?", Sirius starrte ihn an, „erst _nach_ dem Essen?"

„Nach dem Essen", bestätigte James grinsend, „und falls dir das nicht passt, kannst du dich gerne bei Lily beschweren gehen. Ich bin sicher, sie hat absolut gar keine Lust, es sich anzuhören." Das brachte Sirius zum Schweigen.

„Einen hübschen Baum habt ihr", bemerkte Alexandra, an James gewandt, „und alles ist so nett geschmückt."

„Ja", James nickte, „haben wir gestern gemacht."

„Na, von wegen, _wir_", kam Lilys Stimme aus Richtung Tür, „_ich_ habe geschmückt. Den Baum und auch sonst alles."

Das wollte James wiederum nicht auf sich sitzen lassen: „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du mich rausgeworfen hast, außerdem…"

„Du hast ein totales Chaos angerichtet, _deshalb_ habe ich dich rausgeschickt. Sonst wären wir jetzt noch nicht fertig", warf Lily ein.

„… außerdem hast du _nicht_ alles gemacht", fuhr James, unbeeindruckt durch ihren Einwurf, fort, „ich habe den Mistelzweig da oben aufgehängt."

Er deutete auf einen Punkt genau über ihr. Lily blickte hoch und sah sich tatsächlich mit einem Mistelzweig konfrontiert.

„Spinner", bemerkte sie, grinste aber und ließ es zu, dass James sie näher zu sich zog und küsste. Eins, zwei, drei Sekunden, dann löste sie sich von ihm, strich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Setzt euch schon mal", rief sie im Weggehen, „das Essen ist gleich soweit. James, hilfst du mir bitte mal?"

„Komme", rief ihr Mann zurück, während die anderen, allesamt bestens vertraut mir dem potterschen Haushalt, sich bereits auf den Weg ins Esszimmer machten.

„Wie ein gut trainierter Hund", bemerkte Sirius noch mit Blick auf den Rücken seines besten Freundes, allerdings bewusst so leise, dass weder besagter bester Freund noch dessen Ehefrau ihn hörten.

„Ach was, Pad, und ich dachte immer, du wärst der Hund unter uns?!", neckte Remus, der hinter ihm stand und ihn damit sehr gut gehört hatte.

„Ist er ja auch", bestätigte Peter, „nur kann von ‚gut trainiert' leider keine Rede sein."

Sirius beschloss, beide Kommentare großzügig zu übersehen und sich lieber den besten Platz am Esstisch zu sichern. Man kann sich seine Enttäuschung vorstellen, als er bemerkte, dass die meisten anderen sich bereits gesetzt hatten und für ihn nur noch ein Platz übrig blieb, der wahrlich nicht mehr der beste war.

Während er allerdings den Mund öffnete, um sich lautstark zu beschweren, betrat Lily den Raum, mit dem Zauberstab mehrere Schüsseln und Töpfe vor sich her dirigierend, und Sirius schloss seinen Mund unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Lilys Temperament war ihm nur zu gut bekannt und in den letzten Wochen schien so sogar noch reizbarer als sonst.

Das Essen, für das Lily den gesamten bisherigen Tag in der Küche gestanden hatte, schmeckte so köstlich wie es gerochen hatte und tatsächlich dachte Rose bei sich, dass ihre Versuche, ihre jüngeren Tochter in die Welt der kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten einzuweihen, doch nicht so fruchtlos gewesen waren wie gedacht.

Von dem exzessiven Gebrauch diverser Zauber wusste sie freilich nichts und ihre Tochter sah keinen Grund, sie einzuweihen, sondern nahm das Kompliment nur lächelnd entgegen, den ein oder anderen misstrauischen Blick ihrer Freunde geflissentlich ignorierend.

Es war ein fröhliches Weihnachtsessen, man lachte und plauderte über dies und das und als schließlich alle ausreichend gesättigt waren und Sirius schon zu zappeln begann, weil er doch bitte endlich an die Geschenke wollte, räusperte James sich und klopfte mit seinem Messer verhalten gegen sein Weinglas.

„Ähm", setzte er sehr geistreich an, als er schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden hatte, „wir – also Lily und ich – wir wollten euch… euch noch etwas sagen… oder verkünden… wie auch immer… egal… es ist nämlich so, dass… dass…also, ähm…"

Er brach ab und warf einen hilflos bittenden Blick auf seine Frau. Lily verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber trotzdem und nahm ihm seine Aufgabe ab, indem nun sie sich an ihre Gäste wandte.

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter, als sie einmal tief Luft holte und dann verkündte: „Was James sagen wollte ist, dass ich schwanger bin. Wir erwarten ein Baby."

Das Tohubawohu, dass daraufhin losbrach, ist nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben, also wäre der Versuch, es doch zu tun, recht zwecklos, aber zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass ausnahmslos alle erfreut und fast alle überrascht waren.

Denn Alexandra Potter und Rose Evans warfen sich nur einen kurzen Blick zu, hatten sie beide doch schon vor einiger Zeit die leichten Veränderungen im Verhalten ihrer Tochter bemerkt und die Art wie James sich aufgeführt hatte, hatte ihnen die Neuigkeit beinahe ins Gesicht geschrieen.

Doch trotzdem es für die beiden Frauen keine Überraschung war, waren beide doch hocherfreut für das junge Paar, vielleicht erfreuter als irgendwer sonst an diesem Tisch.

Und die Stimmung in dem kleinen Haus in Godric's Hollow wurde an diesem Weihnachtsabend noch fröhlicher, eben weil Weihnachten war und weil das Glück Einzug gehalten hatte, um für einige Augenblicke die Schatten zurückzutreiben und nichts übrig zu lassen als wohlige, goldene Freude.

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._


End file.
